


Be mine

by Blue__bird



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__bird/pseuds/Blue__bird
Summary: Jang dong woo was everything that Woo hyun dreamt of..Will his dream come true?





	1. My beautiful love

**Author's Note:**

> 2woo not Yadong.  
> Hope you like our 2woo's cute chemistry.  
> 

WooHyun;

  
Jang Dong Woo.  
My favourite name on Earth.  
My favourite everything was him. Atleast for 3 years now. He is the most bright and carefree and kind member in the group, And I love for him that. That he is willing to help members anytime and even without cameras off he would help staff too. I mean i knew that angels exist. But I never knew that my one sided love would be an angel.  
I really like him and I hope he would notice me. There are this times that ,i would stare at him like a  kid watching fireworks for the first time in his life. And i could stare at him for the rest of my life. Thats how much he means to me. How beautiful he is to me. In this world full of lies and pretention , I became happy seeing my angel's Smile. That is the only genuine thing i've ever seen, He laughing like that it's the first time he learnt how to smile.  I was happy . Seeing him makes me happy. And the fact that i would never change my happiness was certain.  
I wasn't in a hurry to confess him. I didnt want him to be burden. I was satisfied with being be side him. I love my group and I love dongwoo because he is just Dongwoo. I could live with him forever just being friends. Until everything changed one day.  
  
That was when we were filimg seasame player.We decided who go out and who stays in the dorm by kai bai boo. I am still regreting for wining that day. We 5 won and dong woo and Hoya was decided to be stay at the dorm. Though Dongi (DongWoo) was my roomate Hoya was my best friend. I didnt have any doubts when i left  leaving the 2 behind though i wanted to be with dongi in the dorm. But later when we were watching the episode I was so frustrated. I never knew they would even joked about them being "Rappers got married". But they were having fun doing that. Cooking together ,sharing the noodle. The worst part was that Dong woo was the 1 who suggested the name rappers got married. I felt tears rolling up on me as I watched them sharing the noodle thing like a couple. The next thing i knew was I was crying inside the pillow for half an hour. Dongi came to me and asked me in a worried tone "woohyunie is everything ok? You look... depressed"  
I was craving to hug him and  say dont do couple things with anyone. But how could I. He would probhaly look at me like a nut case. I didnt want to lose our friendship brotherhood and bond. But I held myself and forced a smile.  
"Woohyunie u sure u r okay!? Im worried hyunie. This is the first time seeing u like this. Did u cry darling, tell me . If something bothering u, I would do anything to help."  
  
"Thanku dongi. I know u care about all of us. But seriously now Im okay. Lets go to sleep"  
Then we went to sleep. He was in the bed next to me and I prayed not to get my happiness away because He is the only thing in the whole universe that could make me happy.  
  
But the situation got lot worser day by day week by week. Thanks to that episode the fans started to call them "yadong" couple. Well at first i cried but i got better. I was happy that im not someone who clinges on one thing and being a cry baby. I could easily makeup my mind to be happy as long as dongi was infront of my eyes everything seemed to be get better. My mother once said that it is good to like someone. Of coz it is. I was lucky i had some one to love. But I never knew a love trangle could be this hard. But its okay. Why? Because dong woo didnt date anyone.  
  
It was okay until i began to recognise hoya's sudden change. Well i was not a fool not to recognise that gaze of him when he sees Dong woo. I knew I was doomed. Because if Lee ho won likes Dong woo and take action that would be the world end for me, technically. Yadong couple became so popular and everyone was teasing them . They smiles when they see random posts about yadong. Well I was definitely not smiling.  
Everything seemed wrong suddenly. Though i cant hate my best friend for having feelings for my long term love it was hard facing him. Though i didnt care about their skinship at first, now i couldnt stop my stupid mind's imaginations. Suddenly my appetite was gone.

Well i knew it was time to turn off my feelings. Turn off my human switch so that i wont feel that shit like hurt. Of coz i was luky that i could do that but i didnt want to be rude to my angel . To my brothers . To hoya. But what should i do. This hurts like shit. I knew soon or later i will hear the news of them dating.  
I opened the safe where i put my all secrets about my love. There was this big book i made , with dongi's photos , drawings i drew and poems i wrote for him. It was my tressure because all my love for him was in there and anyone could see how much I love him.  
  
"Woohyunie come here and eat. I bought your favourite kimbap" dongwoo called me. But I was technically Damon salvatore then. Trying hard not to get affected by feelings I had to be rude to him.  
"Well hyung who told you to do unneccary stuff?"i replied.  
Everyone looked at me as there is a tsunami coming but i had to do this to survive.  
"Hyuna...whats wrong? I was just trying to make u happy. Plz dont be like that and come sit here " dongwoo said in a crying tone as it was the 1st time I talked to him like that. Everone was shoked enough that they nearly forgot about the food.  
"What! Do I have to eat when u want. I will eat when I want hyung. Can you plz mind ur own business?" I said coldly and went right in to the bathroom to release all the pain I was holding, not caring about the members widened eyes amd dongwoo's crying eyes. And when i finally come out of the bathroom I saw hoya waiting 4 me. He sat beside me and looked at me worriedly.  
"Woohyunie.."  
  
"Lee Howon. I know you are trying to look after me but trust me you are the last person i want to see right now. I think you should go"  
  
He looked me with shocked eyes may be becouse it was the first time I called him his full name with a seriuos tone or may be because of the words.  
"Woohyunie. You know that i notice things quickly. Seeing you like this just doesnt makes sense. You are my best freind dear. And i know you. You would never talked to dongwoo hyung like that for nothing. And now you just said almost the same thing to me...if my guess is right...ar i dont know. Im scared woohyunie.."he paused.  
"Do you like Dongwoo hyung?."  
He asked the last part slowly and sadly that I even looked at him with my eyes widened with fear and shock. I mean how could he guess. Was I that obvious.  
I didn't say anything. I was not angry at him. It is hard not to like someone like Dong woo. With the all couple thing maybe  hoya couldn't stop his feelings. I understand him its just that Dongwoo hyung was my everything I dreamt of.  
"Woo hyun" he said sharply this time. I looked at him.  
" Woo hyun, I like Dong woo hyung." He said it finally. He must be shocked not to see any reaction from me. And i said finally,  
"I know howonie. That's the thing. It's ok you can like him. You dont have to tell me"  
"Well as much as I love hyung I love you too hyunie. You are my best friend how could I not care about you. You were really sad since the yadong thing. I'm only telling you this because I dont want groups friendship to be ruined because of this."  
 Again he paused with his determined look I dont like to see. He had the same expression when he said he like Dongwoo.I waited nervously for his next words and I was scared.  
But he said it.The thing I was most afraid of..  
  
"I'm going to tell him that i like him hyunie. You know im not the type to do one side crush thing. I'm saying this to you because you should also say before its too late.You should try dear.I didnt even know who is the one in hyung's heart.but I have to be sure.right?.If he doesnt like me I have to forget him before my feelings get any deeper. You should try dr, Dont regret after and do it while you can.goodnight woohyunie"  
And like that it was the most terryfing and irritated as well as couraging words i've ever heard. Like that some courage came to me. I was motivated.  
When Dongwoo came to sleep, I turned off the lights and said sorry honestly and gave him a goodnight kiss. I knew he accepted my apology because he also returned the kiss warmly.


	2. Love traingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu >Hoya >Dong woo < woohyun

  
Hoya;  
  
I had to do confess my feelings soon or later and I wanted to finish this secret crush of mine. Either he likes me or not I decided to accept the reality. But I hope many many times that Dongwoo hyung would like me back. He was the most charming man I've ever met and everytime I see that lips of his I couldn't stay still. I wanted to confess my love officially. So I booked the most expensive hotel with the greatest view for dinner. Everything was ready. All I have to do is confess now. As earlier I told woohyun about me and what Im gonna do Im sure that is enough for our friendship. I hope everything wil go well for all of us. I just love them all.   
Finally Today is the D-day...  
I told dongwoo hyung that we are going to meet someone who will help us to promote Infinite H's new song. Everyone was in the living room when we were about to leave. We were suited in simple winter fashion. Denims and sweater and coats. He was really beautifull that I couldn't stop the blush on my face. Woo hyun was looking at both of us with sad eyes and he must have known that this is not a simple meeting we are going ,as he noticed my exitement. "Sorry woohyunie I have to do this" I whispered in my mind.  
  
  
"Howonie you look nervous what's wrong"he said when we were going.  
"No no hyung It's just that I look forward for this day so long."  
He chuckeld with his beautiful smile and said "dont worry hyung will be there with you"  
"I hope you will" I mumbled.  
  
It was night and we went to the rooftop where it had a beatiful view.I was also shocked to see the beauty and i hope he would like my choice.   
"Wow Howonie this is so beautiful. Are you sure we are in the right place because here seems very expensive and beautiful for just a meeting" he said as he sat down at the table I booked.  
We were the only ones there on the rooftop. Wine was already there.after we finished our delicious dinner,We filled our glasses and standup at the balcony where we could see the night view beautifully. It was such a exitement moment. I always believed that one's heart became lighter when they are in a high place and I was right. We breathe the fresh air with the flowers fragrance. I saw his lighthearted mood and he was so happy at the moment I prepared for him.His lips were red because wine was still there. He looked at me because he saw me staring at him for a long time. The next thing i know is that, I kissed his lips to the extent the wine was finally gone. I kissed him softly closing my eyes feeling the butterflies on my stomach. It was like 5 seconds. I slowly withdraw and stared at him and waited for his reaction. It was as excepted. His eyes were widened with full of shock like he caught a heart attarck.   
"Howona..?" He asked finally.  
  
Thanks to the rooftop's lighthearted mood I was able to gather up my courage to finally say the words.  
"Yes hyung,  this is  not a simple meeting and there is definitely no one coming. I planed this for you hyung. I wanted to make you happy before I say this."  
He looked like he forgot to breathe, His beautiful eyes looking at me nervously.  
  
"I like you hyung...I really like you"  
  
Oh my goonessss. I said it! Finally I felt relieved. I was happy that I told him because it was a burden to carry.I waited for his reply nervously. His expression was shocked as excepted and it chnaged in to a sad one.  
  
" oh...howonie...what should I do with you.."  
He said with his eyes full of tears. At that moment I knew that I was doomed.  
Though it felt like crying I held my emotions tightly and asked him slowly, "why is that I can't be the one for you hyung"  
He was near crying and I hated that It was because of me. I didnt want him to be burdend.I wanted to see him happy. I realise at that moment  that all I want to see is ,him smiling. So I didnt let my emotions led the way and asked him naturally.  
  
"Oh Im really sorry howonie."  
  
"Why hyung just tell me the reason"  
  
"It's that I have someone like howonie. I'm really sorry."  
   
Well It felt like a lighting went through my heart. But I smiled and said ,  
"Oh hyung It's okay.I understand."

  
Dong woo;  
  
There are not enough words to express my shock. Hoya was like my bestfriend. I never thought he would feel that way. I was devastated by his confession.I didnt want to hurt him. He was so serious at that moment and I couldn't think of a way to make him happy. I felt like crying.  
  
"Hyung, dont worry my feelings are not deep yet so I can move on. I understand hyung and thank you for telling me the truth. I really am."  
"Oh..howonie..."  
"Hyung then I'm going to go first. See you at the dorm." And then he left. I was depressed but I went to the dorm. But he was not there.   
  
"Guys hoya didn't come yet??"  
"No hyung,why Is something wrong"woohyun asked worriedly.   
"Ah no it's nothing hyunie" I said feeling like screaming. Trust me woo hyun is the last one I want to see me like this. I went and washed up quickly and waited nervously at the doorstep for hoya.  
He came finally after one hour,looking tired. I was outside the dorm where we cant see the door of the dorm.  
"Howon where did you go? I was worried to death man."  
He looked at me like the world end had just began. His eyes was full of sadness and I was like "oh fuck,what have I done?!"  
"I went to the beach hyung. I'm okay now.goodnight hyung" he tried to go but I stoped him. I was really worried about him that I didn't even see the members were watching us.  
"Howoni just tell me what can I do for you.dont be like that woni"  
"No please dont do anything hyung. Just let me be. I want few days. Just go hyung. I'm really okay." I sighed  
The members came to us and I was starled to death. This was private and I didn't want to embarass hoya.  
"Something wrong hownie? " the leader asked with his eyes focused on us.  
"No no it's nothing sunggyu hyung " I said.  
  
"No It's not nothing guys. I like dongwoo hyung and I told him that. And I think you can guess his answer just by looking at me."   
I could see his tears falling down as he spoke. Everyone was looking at us with their eyes widened.   
"Oh... I see.." sunggyu finally said. He hold hoya and said "everything is gonna be okay baby. I will make sure of that.lets go and wash up" He looked at me sadly and gave me a couraging look. "Woohyuna can you please help dongwoo get upstairs and help him sleep."  
" sure hyung , lets go dongwoo"  
Others greeted us goodnight with eyes full of tension and everyone was so supportive to everyone with their eyes and I was grateful for my family.  
   
Woohyun;  
  
Dongwoo cried as soon as we enter the room. I hated this situation,seeing both of them crying. I hugged him and cried with him. I patted him said that It will be okay,that it was not his fault and sunggyu hyung will take care of hoya.    
"Thanku so much hyunie for taking care of me. Your words meant lot. I think I could sleep now. Can you sleep with me for today hyunie. Your hug felt warm."  
Ok you stupid woohyun. This is not a time for your butterflies and ridiculous heartbeats.I reminded myself.  
"Okay hyung lets wash up and sleep. Hoya will be okay. I know him"  
It was like heaven sleeping next to him.feeling his warmth, seeing him closer I was happy for the first time in hours.When I confirm that he is sleeping I gave a warm kiss to his soft cheeks and patted his hair. And like that It was the most comfortable night in my life.  
  



	3. Yagyu

  
Sung Gyu;  
  
Hoya was my roomate. I had to look after him not only because Im the leader but because he was my roomate friend. I care for him very much and it striked me to see him like that, crying and sighing. Hoya sat down near the bed and put his head into his lap so i couldnt see him. I knew he was crying like hell. I had to do something to make him forget. I wanted to protect him. I dont know why but I always wanted to make him happy. He was my favourite dongseng and I had to something, Anything to make him happy. He needed distraction. But what can I possibly do to make that pain go away. I couldn't blame Dongwoo because I knew everything about all of them.   
Oh shit this feels like hell seeing this cool boy crying because of love. I have to do something.I had to tell him the truth.  
"Howonie you should know Dongwoo won't do that unless he has woohyun in his heart. It was love at first sight howonie.He likes him so much baby.please understand."   
"I knew it was woohyunie dongwoo was talking about. It's okay hyung i understand. He must like hyunie verymuch. I could see it in his eyes."  
"Oh..howonie..I'm here for you baby. For anything"  
  
Hoya;  
  
I knew hyung was watching me but I couldn't forget it. I just needed some time to move on.  
And then hyung came to me and made me look at him.His both hands holding my chin and cheeks. Tears were unstopable. I knew he would say dont cry and everything is okay. But I hated to hear those words when I knew clearly I cant stop crying and It's not okay. But for my  amazement he did the opposite.  
"Howonie.." he said as he looked in to my eyes.  
"You want to cry baby? Then cry. Dont hold it up and suffer. Just let it go. This hyung is always there to lend shoulder for you to cry baby. Come here darling" and like that he hugged me tightly. I couldn't stop my whining and I started crying freely in that warm shoulder. After a long time it felt light like all I release my pain to the thin air. It felt so good to cry .  
"Thanku hyung. Thanku very much for understanding me and be there with me. Thank you for the warm care and everything sung gyu hyung" I said honestly.  
"Oh thank god howona. You feeling better now.right? Stand up then."  
I stand up with his help and he started to unbutton my shirt like a mother.   
"Go and wash up howonie. You will feel much better."  
"Okay hyung" and I went to take a bath. Again the pain found it's way back to me.   
When I went to the room again he must have notice that I've been crying and i wanted to cry again. 'Let me be, You fucking pain , Im tired of crying' I mumbled to myself.   
He was looking at me like he could read my thoughts.  
"Oh..howona.you can't forget it. Can you? Come here" and he pull me to him.  
  
He kissed me suddenly. It was all so sudden. I was shocked to death. But It felt good and light. No it was perfect. I felt his warmth, care and love in that soft kiss. It was a long one and there were no hints of him stopping. He kissed me and again kissed me with his both hands on my face. I kissed him back and pull him closer to me. The pain suddenly seemed to fade away. It was the most passionate and perfect kiss I've ever had and the perfect distraction at that moment.  
After the long and sweet kiss I smiled at him and he smiled at me back.  
"You feel better baby? You want me to sleep with you?"  
"Mmm yes hyung. You feel warm and I want that now. Thankyou hyung."  
Like that i was able to go throght that hell because of hyung and i was grateful him for that. Without knowing there was a pleasant feeling building inside me towards Sunggyu.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment plz


	4. The proposal

Woo hyun;  
  
For the past few days, the air of the dorm was somewhat awkward due to the heartbreaks and recoverings. As for me I was trying my best to make my angel happy because I trusted sunggyu hyung that he would do the same for hoya. As hoya reqested dongwoo gave him space for him to move on.   
  
It had been 2 weeks now. And thank god hoya seems to get better. Something told me that sunggyu should be responsible for that and I was really grateful for him.   
  
We had to go to film for a new reality programme called ranking king this mornig. The 1st concept was fresh and somewhat bromance and I really liked that.   
For our greater amazement when we had to choose the lunch partner hoya chosed sunggyu hyung. He was really happy that day and so was all of us. When I went to dongi he teased me and didn't chose me. Of course I knew he was joking but however we end up being a couple. That was my favourite day.   
He was really cute and shy. I just wanted to show my straight forwardness. I made the air cheesy but it was worth the fun. I saw sparkles of his eyes but didn't know the meaning behind it. Everyone was happy that day. All the awkwardness began to fade away. Even hoya and dongwoo seemed to get better. Everyone was happy and relieved.  
  
"Woohyunie today was awsome. You were so cheesy back then. Hahhaha" he gigled with his beautiful cheeks making my cheeks blush.  
"Hiks You know me. But were you burdened hyung. I'm sorry"  
"No woohyunie . It's because we were filming. You know It is going to the public hyunie.that's why I was being uneasy not because of you " he said in chuckling.  
"Does that mean you don't mind if we were doing that in private hyung-ah" the words slipped against my mind . Even I was suprised by my own words. I saw his chuckling face began to grow serious and I was scared what to say to makeup the mistake.   
"Um..Hyunie?..  
What does that mean" he asked almost making me blush. But I noticed his serious tone. He was half shocked and half ... I dont know what. I couldn't understand his gaze but one thing was sure I was going to be fucking doomed soon.  
"Oh hyung. I was just joking you know"  
"But you weren't sound like joking woohyun"   
  
Oh my god . Did he just call me by my name. It was unfamiliar hearing him say that as he always call me by nick names. I was scared to death not knowing what to do.   
  
"Uh..hyung..I.." my sentence was cut by our manager. We arrived at the dorm and I thanked god for saving me. I went straight to the bathroom and when dongi return from washing I pretended to sleep. But inside I was thinking. Thinking so hard about what should I do. Like hoya said I had to do tell him about how I feel. It was the right thing to do. I decided to plan everything tomorrow.   
  
  
After researching and thinking I had made up a plan to confess. I wanted it to be spiecal so that hyung would be so touched and would know how much I like him.   
  
As he likes green and I like nature It was the most right thing to do my confession in a gorgeous and beautiful garden. I wanted the event to be spiecal so I decided to do everything on my own. Tonight finally I was going to tell him how much I like him and how much he means to me. I told hoya about my decision and he congratulate me heartly and hugged me.   
  
I went to the park in the evening. It was the most beautiful garden in seoul. It was hard to book the place but luck was on my side. My dream was to propose my love in a garden full of flowers with moonlight and candles like the wedding of bella and edward in twilight.   
There was a big tree with full of vines and pink rose flowers. The gorgeous table was infront of the tree and It was made of wood. I prepared the best candles and put them all over the small garden. The light pink rose petals was scarterd throughout the garden and I put light pink light bulbs on the trees. The path he had to come was decorated nicely by me with beautiful candlea and rose petlas as I knew how much dong woo liked roses. As he liked green so much we were surronded by greenness as it is a garden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was still 6 in the evening and I had only 2 hours to get ready and take him here. I was really happy doing that stuff by myself. It was meaningful and I had confidence to win his heart. It was my intention to propose him to be my boyfriend.  
  
I went to the shop that I gave order to make the ring for him. I was really excited to do this stuff. Finally the day I dreamt of came. I always wanted to propose my angel this way.   
  
The ring was made perfectly accoring to my order. I was amazed to see the gorgeous ring.   
It was made of platinum with green pearls making it even more bright. The ring was whole platinum and the infinite symbol was there with the green pearls. The 2 colours matched perfectly. Inside the ring there was a craving saying"woo ♡ woo". It was so cute seeing that and I felt my tears trying to get out, as I was touched by my own design. It was my dream to give this kind of gift and for three years I had saved money to make the dream a reality. And now all I wanted was to wear it on my angel's hand.   
  
I went to the best shop I knew and bought 2 suits that I think he would like.Mine was sky blue and his was velvet blue.   
I went to the dorm finally. I told him it was key's birthday and he wanted dongwoo to come too.  
"Hyung I bought a suit for both of us from a voucher. Can you get ready by 8. "  
"Oh thankyou woohyunie. I was wondering what to wear. Okay I will come down at 8."  
  
Well he was definitely beautiful with that deep blue fabric. Though he didnt know our suites were couple and I was really happy to seem him like that.  
"Oh woohyunie you are so beautiful you know. With that new suit. I think we look like a couple hahhaha" he laughed and I joined him.  
  
Finally we arrived there. I had ordered them to make everything ready by 9 and It was time now. Finally I am here with my love.   
I went first ,saying that I will take the invitaion and I told him to come after 2 minutes. He nodded.  
  
The view was really overwhelmingly beautiful. The beautiful garden showered with moonlight and floor filled with rose petals and candles making the way to our dinnerplace. Everything was light pink like a paradise. Bulbs making the view more enchanting candles giving a more romantic feeling.   
I stood at the end of the path with a bouqet of pink roses with the most loving smile on the universe just for my angel. The smile that will only happen when I think of him.   
And he finally came on the path i had made for him. I swear , for a second I thought it was an angel coming on the petal road.   
He still didn't see me. I saw the suprised eyes of his ,observing every inch of the path to find a clue what was happening. And then he looked up and saw me smiling at him, his eyes full of suprise and shock amd again suprise. I gigled at the thought of my suprise was a success. The slow music started to play making the envirment more romantic.  
  
"Hyunie what's happening. I don't think I am in my right mind. Is this a dream or something"  
I could see his tension as he could nt belive his eyes.   
"No hyng you are in you'r right mind and this is definitely not a dream. This is the place I chose to propose you and all this sparks you see was decorated by me, for hyung."  
As i finished my speech I saw his eyes widened enough that I was afraid they would pop out. He was like frozen ,looking at me like this was the greatest suprise of his  life.   
Well I didnt waste my time. I gave him the flowers and gave him a kiss on the forehead gently.  
Only then he was coming to his senses and was able to talk.  
"Hyunieya...This is not a dream right?"   
I chuckled at his cuteness.   
"Hyung  do you want me to wake you up?"  
"Um!?.." he looked at me with a question mark.  
He was too adorble like that. Within a second I kissed his sweet lips that I longed for ages. Oh my god they were so sweet. If I ever think that rose petals were sweet it was nothing compared to this delicateness. I kissed him softly for sometime hoping he would wake his senses up.   
Finally after I pulled back ,  
"Oh woohyunie this is real. Oh my god. This place is so beautiful. It feels like paradise .  
Look at all these petals and candles and lights. Oh my god. Wait.  Did you prepare all this??"  
He asked eyes looking at me like a puppy. So pure. So adorable. And It was finally time me to propose. So I started.   
"Yes hyung. I made this for you. Only for you.  
Because I love you hyung. I have loved you for almost 4 years and I could love you for my lifetime but I couldn't bare the feeling of losing you to someone. So here I go hyung finally telling you how much you means to me....  
I love you hyung...verymuch..."  
As I said this I bent down with one knee avoiding the suprised eyes of my angel, and took out the ring and proposed to him.  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend Hyung.."  
  
I saw him tearing up and I knew that it was not because of sadnees but because of the overwhelming happiness. I was happy more than ever. This was the moment I wished everynight and it was finally happening and only I knew how much this moment meant to me.  
  
"Oh hyunie... of course I will.." he said smiling tears still on his face. His smile was so pure and I could see his happiness behind it.  
And like that the words came finally which I yearned to hear.   
  
I stood up and wore the ring to his finger with lots of love, And gave a kiss to his hand.  
After a while of celebration of our love I went to sing the song I prepared for him. He was stating at me with glittering eyes with an unending smile on his face.  
I sang the song with my heart ,thinking of him and our future ahead of us.  
  
  
Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
  
One step closer...  
  
I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...  
  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...   
  
As i finished the song I saw his eyes wet. The feelings I really wanted to tell him for long was in the song.  
He came half running to me and hugged me tighly. I felt love. Warm love and affection and I embraced in to that warmth more tightly. Finally when we pulled apart he lifted uo my chin and looked in to my eyes. It was the most genuine eyes I ever witnessed and I waited with the most ease heart for the words that had yet to come.  
"you know I love you too woohyunie. I always have. It was the first day I saw you and I couldn't get you off my mind. I never believed love at first sight until i met you. You were the perfect man I ever saw in my life. I never knew you would feel the same for me. If I wasn't afraid to lose our bond  I could have confessed to you many times by now you know."   
  
He said chukling and I could only hugged him back and let the tears play it's role. The unspoken happiness was in that hug and I thought that I'm the luckiest and happiest man in the earth now. I got everything I wished for. The fact that hyung was also loving me all this time made me tear up and we were like there for a long time hugging and crying for the happiness yet to come and the sadness that happened.  
  
After eating the dinner and everything I prepared for my angel we head off to the dorm dreaming of sleeping next to him all the night and the feeling was overwhelming that I couldn't stop the endless smiles on my face.


	5. When dreams come true.

Hoya;  
  
It had been a long time and I was doing better day by day.   
  
"Howonie darling can you help with my makeup. I cant handle these things" He asked pouting.  
"Of course hyung" I said gigling seeing his cute pout.I drew his eyelines and I noticed how beautiful they were. I knew that his eyes was the most charming feature but for the 1st time I saw the beauty,his small cute eyes looking at me waiting for me to do the makeup. I knew I was staring at them but I couldn't help that. They were glittering as he pout wondering why I was staring at him.  
"Um..howon?sometging wrong ?"  
"Oh ..No hyung"  
And I started to do the lips. Well I dont know what's wrong with me. It'd been weeks since hyung told me that he likes me. I was not suprised as I could sense that from the way he treated me since the thing with dongwoo hyung. He told me that I dont have to mind that as he dont have any intention to break our friendship. It was not awkward and we were doing good as we always had.   
And now here he is pouting like the cutest hamster in the world looking at me and I couldn't stop my heart beating at it's high speed.   
I had to put lipgloss on his lips and the only thing I could think was how soft and beautiful they were and how much I wanted to taste them. The lipgloss was in my hands and he was leaning down in the chair closing his eyes waiting for me to put the lipgloss.   
I was still straing at him thinking why couldn't I notice this beauty earlier. He was really beautiful so peaceful with his closing eyes.   
I was leaning down to him making the distance between us so close.  
My hands touched his soft lips ,thumb on the lips and the other fingers on his face. The moment he opened his eyes was the moment my lips met his lips and the feeling was like heaven and I wanted that moment to last forever.  
He didnt try to do anything , he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.   
It was a feeling I felt after a long time and I knew exactly what was that.  
  
I was begining to like him...  
  
Finally when the lips separated he looked at me like he got all the time in the world. He smiled at me and I smiled back,our eyes telling the unspoken words.  
"Howonie.. finally... " he cut off as his eyes became wet.  
"Oh hyung.. I'm sorry for not recognizing Someone perfect like you." I told him kissing him again.   
"I love you Lee howon" he smiled and said.And at that moment I knew I had found the love of my life and I thanked God for that.  
  
Dongwoo;  
  
I was happy. Other than that word I have no words to express my feelings. It was the happiness that I never felt before and I was just happy to the extreme.   
Woo hyunie said he loves me. I dont care other things now ,because my dream was infront of me , smiling at me with full of love and I couldn't wish for nothing more. He propsed to me with this ring and I knew that I'm the luckiest guy on the earth. I love that ring so much as it felt like the symbol of our love  and I felt like woohyunie is with me everytime.  
  
After we went to the dorm and after we washed up he called everyone to the living room.I was wondering what's happening and  everyone gathered and waited for wohyun to speak.   
"Woohyunie do you have something to tell darling" sunggyu asked for everyone's behalf. Everyones eyes were focused him and he smiled.  
"Yes. I have to anounce something  officially to everyone." Then he looked at me and of course I was starled as I could sense what was he doing.  
Then he grabbed my hand and said,   
"We are dating from today on" and he showed the ring to everyone and kissed my hand with love.   
I never thought he would do that. I was so touched by his actions and I saw members were also suprised as I was.  
Well it was only then all of them started to cheer and laugh hugging both of us congratulating. Hoya was also doing the same and I didnt have to worry about him as I knew he was begining to like sung gyu hyung. Sung gyu hyung hugged me and said "I'm really happy for you dongwooya. You deserve the one you love all this time." I was tearing up as the happiness was so overwhelming for the past  
 few hours that I couldnt bare it anymore.  
 Then we went to our room dreaming about our first night as a couple.   
  
"Hyunie... Thank you darling.. for everything. It was so much. I'm not even sure I could accept all this love. Today was the best day of my life .Thank you for the ring darling . It really means a lot to me and It's really beautiful." I said honestly as It was the token of his love and I was really touched by that.  
  
We were on the bed then cuddling .  
  
"Hyung. I have to show you something. Take off the ring" he said still smiling at me.  
I took off it and he showed me the inside and I could feel the tears rolling up on my eyes as I saw that. It said "woo ♡ woo" and I couldn't wish for something more heart touching than that.  
" Hyung. There is only one ring like this in the world.so dont lose this hyungah." He said as he gave a quick kiss on my lips.   
"Ohhh.... hyuniee... you... " I couldn't even express my love at that moment.The love was overloading in me and I hugged him.  
"I love you Woohyunie.."  
He gigled in to me neck and said " I know hyung. I love you too."   
And we kissed in the soft blankets smiling and cuddling. It was the best night and the best day in my entire life and I knew many sleepless nights would be coming ahead of us. We decided to go slowly starting with holding hands. It was amazing that the both of us were thinking the same way. He didn't want to rush things which I respected because both of us knew we have all the time in the world to love and make love and that thought itself was enough for me to smile the whole day. I loved the man, Nam Woo hyun and the fact that he loves me back was everything I  wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou guys for reading and comment me if the story is good and tell me anything that I should correct. See ya all next time with Yadong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to write Yadong next time.  
> Comment for anything. I greatly appriciate if you comment because I have to improve in writing. Critizes and praises would be greatl welcome.


End file.
